


Unwind

by neomeruru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Animated GIF] Reno and Rude unwind together after a mission. For Salamander, for the FF7 Shinra Executive Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For Salamander, who requested:
> 
> "Reno and Rude broing out - hanging out after work, shenanigans, etc. Can be sexy if wanted~ I ship them like burning so I WOULD NOT COMPLAIN. I'd like something domestic and nice, having a meal at one of their places, crashing after a late night of movie-watching or something."
> 
> I have to say, it was a toss-up between this and your prompt for bb!Rufus and bb!Dark Nation, but because I was in a porny mood, this narrowly edged it out. Hope I chose correctly!
> 
> I can't put a watermark on this because of the unveiling process, so if anyone out there wants to save this image, reblog it, etc, PLEASE wait until I'm able to put up the watermarked version on my Tumblr. Thanks!


End file.
